bbxeshfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Beatbox Battle 2017
The Grand Beatbox Battle 2017 (GBB 2017) was a beatbox competition that took place between March 17th - March 18th, 2017, in Basel, Switzerland. This competition consisted of three categories (Solo, Tag-Team and Loopstation). The participants are classified to the competition by special invitation of the organization or by wildcard. Format Solo In the first round, each participant makes a 4-minute presentation (Showcase), where the judges evaluated whether he is fit for the second round. The 8 best beatboxers move on to the next stage. In the second phase, the 8 beatboxers face off in a knockout stage with quarterfinals, semifinals and finals. In each battle, the beatboxers have two rounds of 90 seconds each. Tag-Team Similar to Solo, the teams make a 4-minute presentation, where the 4 best couples advance to the knockout stage. In the second phase, the 4 pairs faced each other in the semifinal and final, which they have two rounds of 90 seconds each. Loopstation All competitors go directly to the knockout stage, where there are quarterfinals, semifinals and finals. In each battle, the competitors have 2 rounds of 3 minutes. Participants and Judges Solo ''Judges: Alem, Dharni, Gene, Wawad, ZeDe'' Tag-Team ''Judges: Alem, Dharni, Gene, Wawad, Faya Braz'' Loopstation ''Judges: Alem, Dharni, Beatness, Wawad, ZeDe'' Results Solo First Round The 8 beatboxers classified to advance to the next round were: Alexinho, Hiss, Trung Bao, NaPoM, Jayton, Efaybee, Slizzer, Two.H. Knockout Stage Tag-Team First Round The 4 teams qualified for the knockout stage were: Mad Twinz, Cosmik Storm, Spider Horse, A&Z. Knockout Stage Loopstation Knockout Stage Grand Beatbox 7toSmoke Battle 2018 It is a competition that celebrates on the last day of the GBB. This competition is free, this means that anyone who wants to enter can do it. The winner of the competition has a guaranteed quota for GBB 2019. This consists of two stages: First stage All participants have to show that they are qualified for the next round and for this, they have a minute of presentation. The 8 best presentations go to the next round. Second stage It is very similar to the King of the Hill of the Break-dance competition. The one that was qualified as the best presentation is placed as the "king", while the other 7 participants form a line (from 2nd to 8th in order) and they try to defeat him in a single-round of a minute for each participant. For each battle you won, a point is added and if it manages to defeat the "king", it takes its place. The loser goes to the end of the line again waiting for his turn. It should also be noted that there is a maximum of 28 battles. The winner of the tournament is who gets first 7 points or he has more points at the end of the 28 battles (in the latter case, when there is a tie, a battle is made between these two). Results file:fr.png Alexinho is the winner of the 7thSmoke 2017 and has a guaranteed quota to the GBB 2018 after beating file:fr.png Rythmind in battle #13 and reaching 7 points.